bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-120.59.167.20-20160312155317
FASSBINDER STRIKES AGAIN! Your unhelpful and inhospitable comments are ANNOYING ME NO END. I believe it’s time for the show to get a change-up. The science should return on the show, but steer away from too much pop-sci and focus on the amazement of genuine science. (That episode with supercooled helium is a step in the right direction.) Us humanities professors and social scientists are ignored and misinterpreted in the world of television. (We’re not all Indiana Jones.) They need a sweet, cute, lovable humanities geek on the show: perhaps a literature professor who plays Taylor Swift songs on a guitar (old ones, typically before '1989') in his Jane Austen class, plays the Max Payne trilogy and the Silent Hill saga in his cinema classes (it was me who got Lactavius hooked) and has an extensive collection of jackets. I am a jacket collector, and my collection stands at eight sleeveless and ten full-sleeved, five of which are pure leather and three are weathered denim. A jacket helps enhance the shape of one's body and if it has internal pockets (like all of mine), it is a more secure place to keep keys, wallets and other gear close and safe...if you live in a metropolis, keeping your wallet in your pocket is an open invitation to thieves. Besides, jackets would make a great bonding moment between Leonard and the lit prof. (It worked for me and Lactavius. I still think Dean Cain or Luke Bryan would fit this role pretty well. Blake Shelton was really Lactavius' idea.) Raj should leave Emily for good and start dating another Chuck Lorre heroine, Christy Plunkett from "Mom". (Anna Faris and Kunal Nayyar would make such a cute pair and that pairing would make for some wonderful crossovers.) Howard and Bernadette should probably split up...but let Bernadette cheat on him so he can hit her for alimony. Then, let him return to his swinging-dick ways until he falls in love with a beautiful and gentle-hearted teenage girl who makes him a better man than before...probably a Japanese girl, they're so cute. (I should know. I fell in love with one when we were both twenty-four-year-old fresh grad students in New York. Unfortunately, she was gay. She slept with my room-mate, a Mumbai girl named Kari.) Or he can hook up with a character played by Chitrangadha Singh or Mindy Kaling. (Actually, speaking of Mindy Kaling, she'd be great to play an art prof on the show. And add Jeffrey Wright and Suzy Nakamura as a mixed-race married couple who teach linguistics at university.) Stuart should try launching his own webcomic. Hey, it happens. Just drop down to littleteacup.net and see what I mean. Leonard and Penny should walk away from each other, but let Penny cheat on Leonard first, and then let him divorce her and start courting Alex Jensen. (She liked him for who he was right off the cuff, which is more than I can say for anyone else on the show.) As for Penny? Stick her in a closet with a naked Wayne Brady and leave it at that.